Magi Tribe: Incursion Zero
by TheMagiSpirit
Summary: Five years ago ... A prequel to Magi Tribe: Cross Ranger. Can be read before or after.


**Five years ago**

The young woman dragged her fiance up the hill by the hand.

"Come on, Walt. We're going to miss it!"

His foot sunk into a molehill causing him to stumble. He sighed and looked back at the car. "It's cooold. Why ever would you want to stare at the sky for a few hours? What's so important about a bunch of lights?"

"It's the actual Ziegler meteor shower," she said, throwing his hand back at him. "It happens once every two centuries, and is getting more and more infrequent. It's important."

"Its just a load of rocks, Jen. Why don't we head into the city and catch that new film you said you wanted to see?"

She stopped with her back toward him, and took in a hissing breath through her teeth. "I was trying to do something romantic. For once."

"Oh. Okay..."

"Damn right, oh!" Jen looked up at the sky and shook her head. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Walt threw his hands in the air. "Forget it, I'm going back to the car… This stargazing stuff just isn't my thing, dude."

She looked at him aghast with eyes wide as he turned and trudged back down the hill. A shooting star sailed overhead, flaring a brilliant, astronomical white in the Earth's upper atmosphere. It didn't matter what Walt wanted to do, she told herself, she wanted to watch the shower.

Jen dashed the rest of the way to the crest of the hill. The longer she watched more and more meteors joined the procession of lights.

Pfft. He wouldn't recognise something amazing if it hit him in the face. He's the one missing out here.

Though she was acutely aware of a growing commotion behind her, Jen was so engrossed in the night's sky she thought nothing of it.

She heard footsteps on the ground behind her and smiled. Here it is. My apology.

A man in a black t-shirt barrelled past her clutching a portable telescope. A second man carrying a tripod followed closely.

"That's not … what's happening?!" the first screamed, nearly tumbling down the opposite slope.

Jen frowned. "Wait... what?"

She glanced over her shoulder. An overweight woman wearing thick lens glasses ran up to her, a pleading look in her eyes. Behind her was a trail of her belongings. "You have to run."

She saw Walt scrambling towards her.

He'd left the car door wide open.

A bright flash turned night into day.

A split second later a thunderous explosion knocked them all off their feet.

The last thing thing she remembered was Walt wrapping his arms around her and yelling, "I'm sorry. I do love-"

She wanted to forgive him, but time had ran out.

By the time the falling meteorite blew a chunk out of the hillside and tore a long, tapering scar across the land, Jen, Walt, and the three stargazers were no more.

o0o

A silver-armoured ranger clad in flowing white robes stood at the edge of the crater. Below him smouldered the still white hot fragment of rock along with what remained of the poor unfortunate souls killed in its dramatic fall to Earth.

He shook his head.

"This world is not what I expected."

His voice sounded jagged, broken and fuzzy, like a low quality audio recording. It almost seemed to have a polyphony to it.

Though it pained him to look any longer, the ranger forced himself. He glazed over the eviscerated fingers, the splinters of telescope, and the molten glass of a car windshield to peer deeper into the crater.

"There." His helmet HUD zoomed in on the rock, and more specifically the flow of black liquid that oozed from it.

 _You could help them now, if you had the balls. Change the future. Do it,_ said a female voice over his helmets intercom

"Too soon." The ranger sighed. "This world will only be ready for me when the Spirit tries to take control."

He turned to walked back into the forest, back the way he came, but a ghastly wailing broke his stride.

The bodies of the crash victims, red, raw, and fused together into one horrifying mass of flesh, pulled itself up over the lip of the crater and howled in pain.

"I'm - wrong... car!"

The ranger hung his head.

"Sorry, s-sorry, ruuuun..." Each word, phrase and sentence fragment had a different tone to it, as though spoken by multiple separate people.

 _Now do you want to help?_ said the voice.

The ranger nodded and turned to the poor unfortunate creature. "Let me end your suffering."

The silver-armoured hero shrugged off his robes and crouched low. He leaped into the air, glowing like a star, and rocketed straight through the mutant mass and out the other side. The monstrous form began to collapse in on itself.

 _You and I both know that's not going to be enough to defeat it, sweetheart._

"No… you're right…"

Without hesitation, he reached up and pulled the glowing red jewel off the centre of his chest, with an audible shearing of exotic metal. A rainbow of light poured out from inside his suit.

The voice on the other end of the comm line sighed. _This again? Are you really going to make me wait another decade or two...?_

"I have to do this."

 _So you said the last time you sacrificed yourself… and the time before that._

He stepped up to the screaming mutant, unafraid of what would surely happen next. He drove the jewel directly into the open wound with his clenched fist.

The monster roared one final time. "What. Whaaat! Have to… I love y- y-."

The ranger shifted his gaze back to the fragment. "The future rangers of this era can handle this evil." He looked up at the mutant, and spoke as though talking to it directly. "Today I sacrifice myself for you, souls ripped too soon from the physical realm."

The energy in his suit built to overload, burning the two of them from the inside out. "One day, the rangers will need my help. Then I shall return, don't you worry. I promise no one else will have to suffer the fate you have this night."

He bowed his head in respect for the lives lost, and in that moment, the fire ball blossomed to consume them both.

o0o

 **Two years later,**

 **Three years before Magi Tribe: Cross Ranger.**

Thankfully the messenger from his superiors left as quickly as he'd came. General Bryant grunted in frustration. He dropped his new orders into the waste paper basket beside his desk and took up his jacket and beret from the coat rack by the door.

It had been two years ago, days after the initial mutant attacks, that he had first suggested the formation of an agency whose sole purpose would be to protect the populace and ensure the infection spread no further than that accursed forest. Two years on and the Black Water had wiped out no less than ten towns and villages in the south and had long since passed the forest boundaries, all because his superiors thought the combined might of the army and the pandemics squad would be enough.

 _Had they listened, the world would be 20,000 people stronger, he thought. Of course… of course they knew better._

"...And only now they decide to agree," he finished out loud. "Too little, too late!"

His subordinates flinched away from him as he passed them in the corridor. They'd never grown spines. Then again, they were no long his subordinates at all. They were General Hartford's.

Effective immediately, he was needed at some top secret mountain base just outside of Steele City. With no time for an official hand over, Bryant hoped Hartford was less of the fool he'd been lead to believe all these years.

 _As long as I get my pick of personnel I might be able to turn this whole sorry mess around._


End file.
